Jungle Kiss
by Anonymous Latina
Summary: This is how I picture the kiss scene in the Hey Arnold! Jungle Movie


A/N: This is how I imagine the kiss scene in the Jungle Movie, this is also a flashback that is written in my fanfic Bring me to Life, enjoy

WHAT IS LOVE?  
BY ANONYMOUS LATINA

"I'm tired man, why don't you just go and walk it off"

"Oh... alright Gerald, sorry"

Arnold was too excited to sleep, it has been the day that he finally found his parents and couldn't sleep a wink, life was so perfect, his parents were perfect, his Mom was so sweet yet strong, his Dad was so brave and caring Arnold couldn't wait to see his Grandparent's faces when they finally see their child for the first time in years

After the struggle of opening the tent, Arnold decided to walk to a rock that was near a small river that ran along the Jungle, but someone else beat him to the spot.

There sat none other than Helga G Pataki herself, she was looking into the sky deep in thought

The boy curiously walked up to her and asked, "are you ok?"

"AAAAHH" yelped the girl "Trying to give me a Heart attack Football-head?

Arnold sat down beside her and smiled "no...Sorry I scared you"

"Scared me ha, you're the one who should be scared... I almost got Ol' Betsy to go loose on ya"

The girl paused her tough-act and cocked her head "what are you doing here anyway?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing?"

"You first" said Helga Pataki while pushing in his nose

"I'm too excited about my parents"

Helga punched his shoulder and smiled "yea... I...I'm happy for you" said the girl while shyly looking away

Arnold confused and immensely happy for her caring gesture (at least for her) said "Thank You... But are you ok?, you look kinda sad"

"I'm alright Football-head" sighed the girl while sadly staring at the water

Arnold put his hand on her shoulder "you can tell me"

Helga closed her eyes in a thoughtful manner and sighed once again "I...I... I'm worried about Olga" she said lowly

"Olga?" repeated Arnold

"Yeah" she said lowly "I just don't trust that Jack guy, he's so weird and he-he doesn't love her"

"Why do you say that?" asked Arnold

"Because... he just doesn't ok?"

"But he proposed to her, doesn't that mean that he loves her?"

"Just because he proposed to her doesn't mean he loves her" argued Helga

"How do you know?"

"He's a fake, I can tell by the look in his eyes?"

Arnold shook his head "but... I don't?"

Helga didn't let him finish, "It's not only that Football-head, he tries to change her, and treats her..." she paused "It's just too hard to explain"

"But Helga, Love? he's older than us, I'm sure he knows if he's in love"

"Proposing is not love Arnold and just because he's older than us doesn't mean he knows anything about love"

With a sneaky grin Arnold asked "Oh yeah, and what do you know about love Helga?"

She closed her eyes, and wrapped her hands within her heart "I know... more than you'll ever know Arnold"

Arnold's heart began to beat rapidly; did she just call him Arnold? And that sweet soft kind voice of hers... he loved this side of her that he rarely saw

Helga's eyes met his "True Genuine love Arnold, is something rare, like spotting an extinct Tasmanian Tiger... love", she sighed once more "when you're in love, you give your life and soul for that person, as long as you have each other nothing matters, money...gold...power... and jewels are worthless compared to the value that you feel for that person"

Arnold's eyes grew large from amazement, never before has he seen Helga act like this

Helga stood up and swooned "just to be near that person, makes you feel as if gravity never existed"

"But Jack..." she tilted her head towards the ground and softly said "Arnold... You don't hurt the person you love, you try to... you try your best to see them smile, Olga loves Jack but he doesn't love her."

Arnold stood up and grabbed her hands; she looked directly into his eyes making his stomach swirl in a good way

"Arnold... When you love someone, you have no eyes for anyone else... that person is your shine and gold, you see through all their flaws because even though they are not perfect..."

Arnold nodded and relied "they are still perfect in your eyes" he unknowingly walked close to her and cupped her gentle face within his hands; her poetic rhythm sent his heart to race even faster, now not even an inch apart he whispered "just like you are in my eyes"

Helga was speechless, all she could do was close her eyes

Their lips brushed softly when...

_**BOOM!**_

They turned to face an unconcious Gerald on the ground

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to Review or Fav if you Liked it


End file.
